


Bitten

by Captn_Fedora



Series: Spidey-Senses [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Peter Parker, Field Trip, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Origin Story, Oscorp - Freeform, Pre-Spider Bite Peter Parker, Sensory Overload, Stimming, Trans Peter Parker, is mentioned, its how he got bit, kind of? like for most of it, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captn_Fedora/pseuds/Captn_Fedora
Summary: Peter could feel the start of a sensory overload buzzing under his skin and in his ears. He shook his head and hands and tried to make it go away, but it only made him more aware of his skin.
Series: Spidey-Senses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921855
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	1. Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't say it's required to read the first part of this but it would probably help. It could probably be read as a stand alone though so, *shrug*. Enjoy :)
> 
> (I'm probably going to change the summery once I finish chapter two but for now that works I guess)

Peter was truly grateful with how understanding aunt May had been when he had come out to her as transgender. They had a short conversation about it all while they cleaned up from dinner (Did he want her to call him her nephew? He, him, a boy? Did he want to tell everyone or wait? What did he want to tell the new high school? Was there anything he needed her to buy?) and then they went and watched the new Tony Stark documentary that was airing. 

Truthfully, Peter hadn't really expected otherwise. But he couldn’t be too hopeful because then he’d only be let down. He hadn’t expected his aunt to go to Midtown High the next day and have them change the name and gender on his school documents. He was, of course, very grateful for that and made sure she knew. But he had definitely not expected it. 

Peter’s freshman year was kind of a mess, if he were being honest with himself. 

It had started off as well as any year could. The start of the year always messed with Peter’s head because it meant changing his summer routine and needing to form a new one. His routine was important, it impacted the rest of the school year. Peter had figured out that if he had a good routine set before the first month of school was over, he would have a pretty good year. If it took longer than that for him to get settled, that usually meant the school year would suck. 

He had gotten his new routine fairly quickly, and was really happy with his teachers, too. Peter had been worried that new teachers wouldn’t understand him. He’d been through too many schools where the teachers wouldn’t let him attend the classes he wanted to because he was autistic. They thought he’d fall too far behind or cause a distraction or something. 

He had hoped that high school was different and was pleased to find that he was able to take all the same classes the other students took. He had been especially worried about the science classes, they had always been his favourite and if he was placed in any class but the advanced ones he would just be bored. He’d already read the text books for biology 101 in middle school.

But the teachers all (well all but the Spanish teacher, she hated him. But Peter didn’t think that was very fair. He had a hard enough time with his first language as it was, it wasn’t like he was purposefully doing bad.) treated Peter just as they did everyone else. Peter loved that. They didn’t treat him _special_ because he was autistic and they _couldn’t_ treat him special because he was trans. They didn’t know that. And that fact made Peter especially happy.

Even with the good teachers and decent students, Peter was glad that he and Ned had most of their classes together. When they had finished something before the rest of the class, they would sit in the back and draw pen pictures back and forth of stick figure jedis fighting, or Iron Man flying next to Thor. 

And on not so good days, Ned was always there to help Peter through his shutdowns or sensory meltdowns. 

It was during one of those not good days that everything started to go downhill for Peter.

Peter often forgot that he was trans. He didn’t forget he was a boy, he just tended to forget that he wasn’t cisgender. That he wasn’t normal. That he was _special_. Usually that was the result of spending too many nights without taking off his binder at all but it never really bothered him. Well, not until it did bother him.

And on top of that, Peter could feel the start of a sensory overload buzzing under his skin and in his ears. He shook his head and hands and tried to make it go away, but it only made him more aware of his skin. Peter scrunched his face and picked his favourite hoodie from off the floor. It was one of uncle Ben’s, big and black with a faded Stark Industries logo on the front. 

While walking to school, Peter couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d forgotten something important. He tried to tell himself that May or Ned would remind him of anything too important, but reassuring himself never seemed to do much. By the time he got to school, Peter had managed to calm down a little. He was still on edge and jumpy and flinched at the thought of walking through the crowded hallways, but the spiders crawling under his skin had calmed down.

Ned was already waiting for him by their lockers and he looked nervous, tapping away at his phone. “Peter! Good, you’re here, I thought you were going to miss it!” He said as he looked up.

“Hey Ned. Miss what?” Peter scrunched his face in confusion and started twisting the combination lock open. “The field trip, we’re going to Oscorp to see the new exhibit. Remember?” Peter hit the locker, “I knew I forgot something!” 

He followed Ned to the library where they were supposed to wait for everyone and the buses to arrive. Normally, the library was one of the places Peter would go to get away from the crowds during school, but with half the sophomore class there it wasn’t quiet at all. 

Peter thought it seemed to take forever for Mrs.Glasser, the chemistry teacher, to finish with the attendance and silently begged everyone to just sit still. When she had finally finished, the class moved out the door and to the bus in anything but the line that they were instructed to be in. Peter sat in the first available seat, Ned quick to sit next to him. They talked about how excited they were, about the things they expected to see there, the articles and rumours they had seen online. Or well, they texted each other. 

Peter was still over-stimulated, by the too loud bus and the too bright sun and the way he could feel the seat wrinkling under his knees. The noise cancelling headphones aunt May had gifted him for his birthday were starting to lose their silencing ability, the soft padding of the ear cups worn off from years of wear, and he could still hear the fuzzy eruption of voices around him. He pulled his hood up in a last effort to block out the sounds, grateful that it at least shielded his eyes. 

The ride was short and Ned stayed with Peter while the rest of the class rushed off the bus to meet the tour guides. 

“How are you all?” One of the guides asked, her voice muffled by his headphones. Peter’s eyes flitted around the area as she explained the schedule for the day, his hand digging into his pocket to pull out a fidget cube. He tried to pay attention, he really did. He had been waiting for this field trip since the start of the year, before they had even got the official permission slip. 

But he couldn’t hear enough of what she was saying over the muted comments of his classmates, which of course he could hear as loud as ever. He gripped the cube tight in his hand, the little buttons and levers digging into his palm. He’d been so excited for this day, why did it have to go so wrong?


	2. Senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in another universe, i had a plan laid out for this chapter. in this one, i think my dog ate it.   
> this was supposed to be about peter getting bit, but really it turned into me just having fun making the poor kid have a bad day. 
> 
> (it is called a sensory overload right? like i was 100% sure that it was until i tried tagging it and the tag didnt exist and like idk im scarred im like mixing up terms or something now?)
> 
> either way, i hope you like it 
> 
> (post script: someone help me title chapters pls im so bad at it)

The guides split them up into three smaller, but still quite large, groups. Peter hummed as he watched Flash be separated into a different group, a relief he didn’t realize he needed washing down his body. 

The guide directing Peter’s group started handing out their tour badges. It was a blue edged card hanging off a thin lanyard that everyone was quick to put around their neck. Peter followed suit and carefully slid the rope over his headphones. His face scrunched as soon as it touched his neck and he ripped it off, shaking his head harshly to get rid of the feeling. It didn’t work and he reached a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck, shoving the card and offending lanyard into his pocket.

They were guided inside the building and into an elevator. Adam, the guide, stayed with the second half of the group while the first half went up. “It’s a fast trip, we’ll follow right behind you guys. Just make sure to stay in the waiting area, we don’t need any of you guys getting lost now.” He smiled as the doors slid shut. 

Peter felt his hands shaking, tapping out rhythms on his thigh. He hated elevators. He scratched at his neck again. He could feel himself humming, his headphones blocking out the sound. Ned glanced at him as it came back to the main floor, and Peter noticed he was rocking up on his toes. 

Peter watched as his classmates huddled into the metal box and shook his head again before stepping forward. He felt the elevator creak as the doors shut and his stomach dropped as it moved upward. Peter felt himself rocking again, his arms crossed over himself tightly. 

He watched as the red led screen flashed through numbers as they sped up five, six, seven floors. Peter rushed out the doors when it lurched to a stop at the eighth floor, his breathing fast. The guide, what was his name again?, placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder. He heard Ned warn “Don’t-” too late and twisted so fast and so hard out of the touch that he fell to the floor. He heard a  _ snap!  _ as he landed and winced. He could feel the hard plastic of his now broken headphones digging into his cheek. 

“Shit! I mean- Kid, are you alright?” The guide started to reach out to Peter again but quickly retracted his hands and shoved them in his pocket.    
  
Peter pushed himself to his knees and looked down at the cracked headphones on the carpet. What would he do? Aunt May would be so disappointed with him. They were so expensive, she’d never be able to afford a new pair. She’d hardly been able to afford that pair. What would he  _ do _ ? 

There was an ocean of noise around him but he couldn’t make out a sound. Slowly, Peter slid off his backpack and unzipped it. He picked up the headphones and put them in his bag, zipped it up, and put it back on his back. He stood up and pressed three fingers to the cut on his, each coming away with blood. He looked to Ned with a scrunched face.  _ He just wanted to go home _ .

The guide, Adam, Ned had reminded him, directed Peter and Ned to the infirmary. The woman there seemed confused as they entered the room, but Ned said something to her that Peter didn’t catch and she gave Peter a look and a bandage and sent them on their way.

He stared at the floor as they walked, watching Ned’s hasty steps over the carpet, wincing when the lights reflected off the tiles. He listened to the sound it made, the rhythm of their steps. It gave him something to focus on, something to draw him away from the buzzing of the machines along the walls they passed. Peter scratched at the bandaged, his fingers picking at the tape that held down the gauze.

He wished it was just a bandaid, the adhesive didn’t itch as much as the medical tape. He scratched again, then the spot on his neck and shook his head. He sighed and wrapped his arms around himself, holding the straps of his backpack. He wished he had remembered about the field trip this morning, then maybe he could have actually enjoyed it like he’d wanted.

He wished he had his headphones- Peter stopped. The footsteps were off, it wasn’t just his and Ned’s anymore. He looked up only to bring his head down again when he saw the lights. He squeezed his eyes shut and hummed, hoping the people weren’t coming to talk to him.

“Hello, boys.” Ned stopped walking and Peter winced.“Uh, hi.” Couldn’t anything go right? “Are the two of you lost?” Peter didn’t hear Ned’s reply, his humming turning their words to a murmur. He looked around the room as he rocked on his heels, taking interest in the “Radioactivity” sign on a door close to him. 

Suddenly one of the guards took a step toward him. Peter screamed as she grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull away even as she pulled him to her chest. He heard her say something, “Calm down, stop moving, quiet down”, but it only made him clap his hands to his ears. Her voice was so  _ loud _ . He tried to shake his head, he needed to get the sound out of his ears, but she put a hand against his forehead and held him still. 

Peter opened his eyes to look for Ned but all he could see was the bright, white, light, and he quickly shut them again. His skin felt like it was crawling, shifting around his body. The hands on him felt heavy, hot like fire and made him so aware of their presence. He dug his fingers into the skin around his ears and tried to focus on the pain he could control. 

And then it was gone. 

Slowly, not believing it to be true, Peter opened his eyes and gradually began to lift his head. A few feet in front of him was Ned, breathing heavy. Peter noticed he had his hands raised high, each holding one of the blue edged passes they were given when they arrived.    
  


Peter flinched as he saw the security guard standing off to the side of him, her hands still out-reached from where they held him. He glanced back and Ned and noticed another guard, his hands resting on his hips. “Come on, guys, let’s get you downsta-” 

“Peter? Ned?” Peter jumped at the voice of Mrs.Glasier, the chemistry teacher followed by a guide and group of students. Peter let out a sigh of relief, an adult he knew finally. He could go home. “What’s happened here, boys?” 

He watched as the guards explained the situation, Ned interjecting at every few words. Peter was grateful for Ned, truly he was. He’d be so lost without Ned, probably lost on a bus somewhere, unable to say where he needed to get off. Mrs.Glasier gave him that look, the one that meant she felt sorry for him, that she didn’t know what to do with him anymore. Was she reading his mind?   
  
Peter looked down, watching his hands fiddle with the strings of his hoodie. He always ruined them, chewing on the ends of the plastic and picking apart the threads. He heard his name and glanced back up, idly wondering if he’d be allowed on the next field trip. 

When he turned his attention back to his fidgeting hands Peter noticed what he thought was a speck of blood, scratching at his hands tended to make them bleed. But as he looked closer at it he realized it was a spider, unnaturally red. Was it glowing? He blinked and it was black, or maybe dark brown, but a normal spider nonetheless. 

Peter watched as the creature crawled up his finger and went in a circle at the edge of his wrist before biting down. He gasped and shook his hand in both shock and pain and felt a rush of nausea, his feet tripping over each other as he tried to balance himself against the wall.

“Peter!” The chorused voices of Ned and Mrs.Glasier rang in his ears and he watched as their blurred bodies rushed toward him. Peter blinked quickly, trying to get the world to right itself again. Ned’s worried face began to un-pixelate and he took a deep breath to calm himself, pushing back up from the wall he didn’t realize he had albeit crumbled into.

“Come on, Peter, let’s get you back to the school.” Peter had never heard better words from his teacher, and followed the rest of the class outside with a relieved grin. 

If the first bus ride was chaotic, Peter didn’t think he knew a word to describe the ride back. Everyone around him sat half off their seats to tell their friends of what they had seen at the exhibits, Peter only wished they didn’t have to  _ scream _ . They had all been there, anyway. 

He sat on his knees, his hands tucked under his hood, scratching aimlessly at his neck as he pressed his forearms as hard as he could to his ears. He could feel beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and wondered if he should stop rocking and take his sweater off, but he was so  _ cold _ , too.    
  
The short trip couldn’t have seemed longer. Peter practically ran off the bus when it made it back to Midtown, and had to try his combination seven times before he finally managed to open his locker.

Aunt May wasn’t home when he unlocked the apartment, but he didn’t think she would be. She usually wasn’t back from work when Peter normally was done with school, and that was without him leaving an hour early. He’d never been so happy with shortened days, but today he figured he’d needed it. 

Peter hardly remembered to lock the door behind him before he speeded to his room, not even bothering to slip off his backpack or converse. He collapsed into his bed, tugged his blanket over the back of his neck, and fell asleep faster than he ever had before. 

\-----

“Peter, sweetie? Are you awake?” Aunt May knocked on the door. 

The sound jolted Peter awake. He opened his eyes and let out a small scream; he had felt himself jump, but he hadn’t realized it was that far. He was staring at the ceiling, no, he was  _ on  _ the ceiling. 

“Oh, shit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this series is so self indulgent and such a projection its like kind of not okay? like idunno i just never thought id put my supposed allergy to medical tape into a fanfiction about spiderman. 
> 
> and poor ned, hes such a good friend he misses his entire field trip too. 
> 
> i had something planned to write here but its almost 1 am and i cant tell if im awake or forcing myself to be so im going to write part three until i cant think anymore. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed even a little and if you did and you commented that'd be great. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this whole thing was just all over the place but I also don't have the energy to fix it because I have like other plans for this after. So I hope this first half isn't too horrible. Thanks for reading


End file.
